


A Fangirl's Greatest Dream

by allie_wishes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), doctor - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_wishes/pseuds/allie_wishes
Summary: "Ugh, I'm going to be late," He muttered to himself on the way back to his T.A.R.D.I.S.. He opened the door and walked in. For a split second, it almost looked bigger on the inside.I stood for a moment, debating on what to do. I wanted to go inside and see if it was bigger, but I knew it was crazy to even consider it. I sighed. I took a deep breath and tried to brace myself for the unknown and walked in. It was bigger on the inside. Much bigger.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Admit it. At some point, we have all wanted the Doctor to be real and swoop in and take us away to be his next companion. But what if that really did happen? What if he was real? What if it was all true?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real time I have ever published anything, let alone share it with others outside of my immediate friend group. I would love feedback, but please be kind! I hope you enjoy!

"Stupid lock!" I yelled in frustration. I pulled the key out of the old lock. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I slowly reinserted the key, grabbed the door handle, pulling it towards me, and turned the key. The key turned and the door locked. _Finally_ , I thought as I left the back door of the bridal shop where I worked. I slid my hand into my right pocket and pulled out my switch blade. _I wish we would find a different building that's not in the ghetto_ , I thought as I surveyed the parking lot where the staff parked. I walked to my old white ford pick up across the parking lot. The joy of having the closing shift was that all the close parking spots were only vacant when I locked up.

 As I neared my truck, I heard a throbbing hum. It sounded vaguely familiar. I flipped my switchblade open, preparing for whatever was causing the hum. I walked past the end of our neighboring business' building and saw a man standing in the parking lot light, looking around while leaning on his shoulder against a blue police box. I stopped for a moment. _Is that_ , I took a step past the corner, _a T.A.R.D.I.S.?_ I quickly assessed the situation and decided that it wasn't as sketchy as I had originally thought and continued walking to my truck.

"Hey, nice T.A.R.D.I.S!" I called out as I walked the remaining feet to the driver's side door of my truck. "Is there a Comic con going on?" I asked as I unlocked my truck.

"A what?" He asked taking a few steps, shortening the 50 foot distance between us.

"A comic con. Man, you even have the British accent down." I answered, throwing my purse on the seat. He took a few more steps and looked around again, as if he were trying to figure out where he was. As he walked in the light, I tried to make out his costume. He didn't look like any of the doctors I had seen. He wore a dark navy suit, unbuttoned; black shoes; and a button down white dress shirt with the top button undone. He had a sharp, angular face with short, slightly shaggy, sandy blonde hair, five o'clock shadow, and piercing green eyes. 

"Which doctor are you suppose to be?" I asked. 

"What do you mean 'which doctor'? I am The Doctor. How do you know that? And how do you know my T.A.R.D.I.S.?" He answered my question with a question. Again, he took a few more steps, shortening the distance between us to about 25 feet. 

"Okay, keep up the act." I said, unsure of where this was heading and slightly sick of the charade. I turned to get into my truck and suddenly heard the sound of quickening footsteps on the gravel behind me. I quickly turned around with my knife pointed at him. He was at the end of my truck bed.

"Not one step closer," I threatened. He came up to me and in one swift movement, bumped my wrist, knocking my knife to the ground.

"Silly little weapons. I have no use for them. Now, I have no idea what this comic con or act nonsense is all about, but I need to know where I am. And the year." He demanded, obviously ignoring my threat.

"You're in Houston, Texas. And it's the same year it has been since January 1st," I knew I was being sarcastic, but I was really losing patience with this guy.

"Texas?" He asked, gazing off just above my head as if he were trying to access some invisible database. I rolled my eyes.

"Texas, a state in the United States of America, which is a country on the North American continent on the planet Earth," I sighed. This charade was really getting on my nerves. 

"Earth? Why would the T.A.R.D.I.S. bring me to Earth? It was suppose to be time locked, no one in, no one out. Ugh, I was suppose to be in Milderan. Sheehana is not going to be happy." He muttered to himself on the way back to his T.A.R.D.I.S.. He opened the door and walked in. For a split second, it almost looked bigger on the inside. 

I stood for a moment, debating on what to do. I wanted to go inside and see if it was bigger, but I knew it was crazy to even consider it. I sighed. Even though I knew I was probably walking into an elaborate serial killer's trap, I decided to go and grabbed my purse from my truck and my knife from of the ground, locked my truck and ran to the door. I took a deep breath and tried to brace myself for the unknown and walked in. It was bigger on the inside. Much bigger.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"No way," I exclaimed in disbelief. "It's really the T.A.R.D.I.S.! That means you really are the Doctor!" I tried to suppress the boiling fangirl excitement that was threatening to explode. "I can't believe it's real!"

"What are you jabbering on about? Of course, it's real. What I want to know is why a planet that was supposed to have been time locked apparently is not and how the inhabitants know about timelord technology. We weren't there long enough for it to have been picked up," the Doctor said walking around the center console. Suddenly, the low constant humming purr of the T.A.R.D.I.S. turned into her famous whooshing.

"Oh, so now you want to work. What am I going to do with her?" He said to the T.A.R.D.I.S. with his left hand pointed towards me, expecting an answer. The T.A.R.D.I.S. just kept up her traveling. He walked to the steps where I was standing at the base of and plopped down on the top step.

"None of this makes any sense. How do you know so much?" He asked. I glanced at his face. He had lost his snarky look that he had worn earlier and instead looked ancient and tired. I wondered if this doctor was older than the one I had watched.

"There is a t.v. show called 'Doctor Who' that a lot of people are obsessed with. If you could tap into the Internet on earth, I could show you an episode," I offered, trying to help this poor old alien. He popped up and ran to one of the many screens on the console. I followed him and watched as he tapped a few buttons and rearranged a few cords. Suddenly, the screen lit up. He continued to tweak at the cords for a few more minutes and then reached in his left breast pocket of his suit coat and pulled out a black metal pen with a blue sapphire at the end. He pointed the jewel to the wires and pushed a button on the side. The gemstone lit up, making whirling noises. _A sonic screwdriver!_ I thought.

"There!" He exclaimed, sounding proud of himself. He slid the keyboard over to me, silently asking me to direct him to the show I had been talking about. I glanced at the keyboard. For a second it looked like unintelligible scribble had been written on each key. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, careful not to smear my makeup. After a second or two, I opened them and could read the letters. _It's been a long day_ , I dismissed in my head.

"Oh, sorry. Let me-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw me typing on the keyboard. "You can read that?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course, I can read it. It's English. Humans isn't as stupid as you seem to think it is," I chided. He opened his mouth as if to protest, but then closed it. I smiled to myself, celebrating my tiny victory of out-smarting him, and finished the web address for the internet website where I always watched Doctor Who. I pulled up the episode I had was in the middle of and played it for him.

After a few minutes, he paused the episode. He took the keyboard and searched the show. He pulled up a synopsis of the entire series and read everything from the first doctor to the current one. He read the whole article in a matter of about five minutes. I wondered if speed reading was a timelord trait and was a little envious.

"Some of this is true and some of it is ridiculousness," he said more to himself then to me. "They got the two hearts right. I wonder if people did remember. I don't know how though. You humans are quite annoying, just doing whatever you like. It was just suppose to be observation with only a little interaction, not something for people to become obsessed with. And now, apparently, I have fans, some of which stowaway on my ship."

"Hey, I didn't make the T.A.R.D.I.S. take off. I just simply walked in. Besides, you don't know who I am or what I am about. So yes, I am a fan, but that doesn't mean anything," I responded, starting to become just as annoyed as he was proclaiming to be.

"Oh like what?  I bet you are just like these," he looked over at the screen as if trying to find something, "'fangirls,' consumed by the show. I doubt that there is anything of real substance in you life."

"I do have substance in my life, thank you very much. Everything I own, everything I have, and everything I am has come through my blood, my sweat, my tears, and my hard work. My parents died when I was 16 in a car wreck. I have been on my own since then. I was a fan because of the hope it gave me. I began to only see the bad in life and I didn't like where that was taking me. I tried everything to get out of my funk. Then I found a t.v. show about someone who was as lonely as I was. He was the only one left of his race as I was of my family. And he made it work. I changed my life because I knew it was possible for me to be happy. I'm just glad that I can rely on myself for my happiness now and not some show based on a jerk. For someone who has two hearts, you're pretty heartless," I ranted. I don't know why I had just told him my life story but I had never been so hurt. I snatched my purse from the floor and went in the corridor and wondered aimlessly through a maze of halls and doors.

I peeked into rooms until I found one that I knew would calm me down; a library. He had millions of books. I looked around and found a section of earth books and near the beginning of the section was a title I recognized. I grabbed Pride and Prejudice off the shelf and sat down in a nearby chair and began reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I was snapped back to reality when I heard the library door open. Judging by where I was in the book, Darcy's letter to Elizabeth at Rosings, that it had been quite a few hours. The Doctor walked in. He awkwardly shuffled around for a few moments, with a vulnerable look on his face. I ignored him and continued reading. If he wanted to speak, he would have to instigate the conversation.

"You know, she based Darcy on me," he offered, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I can see it," I knew I needed to be nicer, but I really didn't want to be.

"One of the eras we observed was regency England. She was a sweet lady," he tried to continue. Seeing that I wasn’t that open to a conversation, he changed the subject. "I am, uh, well, sorry for earlier. I realized I don't know anything about you, not even your name, and I judged you and was rude. I am just not use to traveling with others." Knowing I needed to let up and stop being such a jerk as well, I smiled at him and closed the book.

"Kat."

"What?"

"My name is Kat. It's short for Katherine," I explained. He stood there awkwardly for a moment. I decided to change the subject and offer him some relief. "Does it always take this long to travel?"

"No. I can't figure out why she is acting up. I was on the way to Milderan for Sheehana's eldest son's bride selection and proposal party when she decided to land. When I came out, it obviously wasn't Milderan," he smiled to himself and chuckled for a moment. When I gave him a questioning look, he explained further. "Milderan is a mining planet, known for its pure silver. That is what everything is made from. Everything is silver, including the people."

"Oh, I bet it's beautiful," I said.

"It is. But when I landed on earth, the T.A.R.D.I.S. wouldn't go until you got in the ship. And now she is taking forever. I am going to be late."

"You have the T.A.R.D.I.S.. You can arrive anytime you want."

"I know, but according to my watch," he reached inside his right breast pockets in his suit and pulled out a fob watch, "I'm late. That's what matters. I guess you are going to have to attend the party with me since I can’t trust the T.A.R.D.I.S. to leave with you without me. Don't tell anyone, though, that you are a human. They don't know Earth exists. When we left, we put a time lock on it so it wouldn't show up on any map or device to anyone."

"When you left? Since we obviously got it wrong on the t.v. show, please explain to me what the Time Lords' interactions with Earth were," I pressed.

"We discovered Earth centuries ago. Humans were the closest to our species, so we went to several different times and places to study you," he started to explain.

"When you say we..." I prompted.

"I mean we," he finished my statement. "A group of Time Lords, myself included. We studied you for a while, seeing how different civilizations without our technological advances could get on and develop, but then the Daleks attacked and the Time War started. We put a time lock on your solar system so it would not exist on any technology. Apparently, that excluded Time Lord technology.”

“Okay, if you are a Time Lord, you are obviously not from England. Am I just hearing a British accent because that is what I know the Doctor to sound like? In the show, the T.A.R.D.I.S. translates. Is that what is happening?” I asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” He shrugged. “There are a lot of new things that have happened in the past couple of hours that I can’t explain. Anyway," he glanced at his fob watch again, "we should be landing soon. We will need to find you something suitable to wear," he motioned for me to follow him. I set the book down and followed him down a few halls into a room that was enormous. It was filled with clothes of all kinds, shapes, sizes, and hues. he motioned with his hand for me to go on and browse through the items to find something.

I began to look through the giant closet. After about 20 minutes, I had found a few dresses. I looked around for somewhere to change.

"I will leave the room so you can try them on. The mirror is just over there," he said as he pointed to a corner with a long oval mirror. He left and I began to change. I took off my work uniform, black slacks and black button down, and tried on a royal purple silk dress. It was a strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and jewels all over the bodice. I didn't like showing so much of my skin, so I changed out of it.

The next was an emerald green mermaid with a halter neckline. There was no beadwork, just the beautiful satin. I loved the look of the satin, but I didn't quite like the way it fit on me, so I took it off as well.

The last dress was sapphire blue. It had an empire waist with two silver beaded ribbons interweaving at the waist. The cap sleeves and bust of the dress were pleated while the skirt was a layer of chiffon over satin. I looked at myself in the mirror. I quickly grabbed my purse and pulled out my make up bag and my brush. I touched up my make up, just adding mascara and red lipstick. I had curled my hair this morning and counted my blessings that it had stayed. I gently brushed through it and put on a spritz of my perfume. I grabbed a pair of silver stiletto heels next to the mirror and assessed how I looked. Deciding this was as good as it was going to get, I walked to the door and opened it.

When the Doctor saw me, his jaw dropped. He quickly tried to recover but as we walked back the main console room, he would steal glances out of his right eye. I realized that I was smiling ridiculously and decided this must be the feeling that the brides I had worked with were wanting to get when they found their wedding dress. A few minutes after reaching the console, the T.A.R.D.I.S. landed.

"It's almost as if she wanted you to go and knew she had to wait until after you got ready," the Doctor said. He went to the door and opened it and put out his hand for me to hold onto as I walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.. He held is right arm out and I wove mine in his as we walked on the silver carpet headed to the silver door of the silver castle, home to the silver King of the silver planet.


End file.
